There exists a need for timely delivery of diagnostic information for machine tools such as stamping presses. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the need is the greatest when the press is first delivered. As time passes, the plant personnel become more experienced and less dependent on a diagnostic system. The key is continually to have the proper tools present to minimize press down time, regardless of the need.
Based on these observations, the machine tool manufacturer must develop the diagnostic aid as the press is being designed if this goal is going to be achieved.
Current expert systems and/or artificial intelligence technology tools can not meet the above direction, goals and design needs. The deficiency is in the ability to allow end users to build and maintain diagnostics, especially as the plant machinery goes through modification. Based on the current state of software/hardware technology (i.e. object oriented), there exists a need for a new method and system which uses this technology in a novel way for capturing, preserving and delivering machine tool diagnostic and support information.
The U.S. patent to Isle et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,950) discloses a multimedia interface method for a knowledge-based diagnostic system. The knowledge-based system stores multimedia commands to control multimedia outputs for presenting information to users.
The U.S. patent to Tsumura (U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,969) discloses a system for processing multimedia information in a easily usable form.
The U.S. patent to Singh (U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,964) discloses an apparatus and method for expert analysis of metal failure with automated visual aid. The invention combines an expert system with a video or photographic display system.
The U.S. patent to Rutherfoord et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,256) discloses an interactive multimedia presentation system and a method for developing the presentation.
The U.S. patent to Bodick et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,476) discloses a knowledge-base system with stored pictorial images for use in medical diagnostic environments.
The prior art discloses the use of icons in various systems. For example, the U.S. patent to Nose et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,395) discloses a data processing system which employs icons to represent various functions of the system.
The U.S. patent to Wexelblat et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,976) discloses a method and system for generating dynamic, interactive visual representations of information structures. The patent teaches the use of iconic representations in an information system.
The U.S. patents to Dunn (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,656,603 and 4,813,013) disclose interactive rule based systems employing icons. The system generates and stores a specific set of rules pertaining to the use of each icon.
The paper entitled "The Relationship Between Multimedia And Expert Systems" by John Coyne, discloses a philosophy to using an expert system and multimedia but fails to provide many details.
The U.S. patent to Franke et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,763) discloses a method of constructing and developing a tree structure. An operator is capable of performing editing and evaluating functions on the tree.
The U.S. patent to Watson et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,469) discloses apparatus for producing a discrete state display including status trees and status tree node operations.